1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device with a rotatable hinge structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far a transformable notebook has been developed and can be used as a conventional notebook or a flat computer, such that a user can use the transformable notebook in a suitable state according to different conditions. However, compared with the conventional notebook, since a hinge structure of the transformable notebook is installed at a central portion of a display module and the size of a rotating base of the hinge structure is large, the size and weight of the transformable notebook is larger and heavier than the conventional notebook. Furthermore, since the hinge structure is installed at the central portion of the display module and is the only pivot relative to a host module, the display module is easy to shake to make the user feel uncomfortable while the user uses the transformable notebook as a conventional notebook and performs touch operation on the display module. Accordingly, how to design a hinge structure with small size, rotatable capability and good stability for touch operation performed on the display module is a significant issue for mechanical design.